


Mututal Muskturbation

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Clothes-sniffing, Other, Parallel masturbation, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Thematic Thursday. Theme: Drunk. Musk drunk totally counts too, guys.</p><p>Nick has a plan.<br/>Judy has a plan.</p><p>When both of them execute the plan without knowing the other has a plan- The same plan as they do- Things get a little more complicated then expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mututal Muskturbation

Nick pulled down his aviators, grinned at his reflection in the mirror, and padded out the door, locking it with a click.

Today was the day.

(~)

Judy double-checked herself. Evidence bags, notepad and carrot-pen, spare handcuffs…

Good. She practically skipped out of her apartment, locking it with a grin.

Tonight was the night. 

The plan was flawless. Nick would never find out.

(~)

The plan was perfect. There was no way Judy'd ever know.

And speaking of the bunny--

“Hey, Nick!” she greeted, hopping into sight. “You ready to start the day?”

“You really gotta ask that every day?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he handed her one of the two coffees he was carrying. The much, much smaller one.

“Mm… Until you get sick of it,” she admitted with a grin.

He rolled his eyes. “Well, as long as you're sure…”

In actuality, he was excited. Step one of the plan was coming up: A shift in Sahara Square. It had been easy to get, too: The officers assigned to it were very happy to swap assignments.

He couldn't wait.

(~)

Step one was going off flawlessly.

It hadn't been easy to sabotage the air conditioning the way she had, but it only took studying the manual for a day or so ahead of time. The 'problem' would easily be spotted and fixed after a day, but a day was all she needed.

It was a surprise to find out they'd been assigned to Sahara Square. Maybe… No, no. It was fine. Even better, actually!

It was going to be a great day.

(~)

Oh hell, he was dying.

He slumped in the passenger seat, having let Judy take the wheel some time ago. He was sweating up a storm, too.

That was sort of the point, of course, getting Judy to sweat too, but he'd not counted on the air conditioner being out, too.

At least he didn't have to do anything other then keep an ear out. He was pretty sure he'd have heart failure if he actually had to chase a perp in this heat.

(~)

Step one was one was admittedly off to a rougher start then she'd anticipated. But she could salvage this.

All she had to do was get through the day.

“You doing okay there, Carrots?”

She glanced at nick. “Y-yeah. Why, uh, why do you ask?”

“Your ears are down.”

They were. She tried to hold them up, but then they just drooped back down over her eyes, so she let them fall back.

“Yeah, well… I'm fine. Let's just get through this shift.”

Five more hours.

(~)

He had just about collapsed as he stepped out of the squad car, back at the station. Finally finished.

Judy, on the other hand, had literally collapsed onto the pavement with a groan. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

Clawhauser saw them first, at the front desk. “Oh my gosh, what happened to Judy?” he asked, putting a paw to his mouth.

“Probably cooked. An entire shift in Sahara Square with no air conditioning.”

He winced. “Ooh…”

“Yeah. She'll probably feel better after a shower, though.” He knew he would be.

It was just about time for Step Two.

Judy's ears slowly perked up, inch by inch, as she recovered in the cooler air of the building. “I'm okay.”

“I know, Carrots.”

(~)

Ugh.

She almost didn't have the energy for Step Two. Almost.

But a cold shower went a long way towards reinvigorating her. She had to cut it short, though.

The ZPD had a laundry room where used uniforms were washed after use. This meant officers had to keep a clean set of clothes in the locker rooms, but it also meant they didn't have to try to clean blood and other difficult stains out in their own free time.

Judy had no idea what they used to get it so clean, but she had to admit it worked nicely.

A quick change later, and she was making a beeline for the her prize in the laundry room. It was the perfect--

What was Nick doing here?

(~)

What was Judy doing here?

“Oh, uh-- Hey, Carrots! What are you doing here?”

She paused. “Oh! Uh… Francine… Asked me to pick something up for her! Yeah, she's too busy working to get herself…”

He nodded understandingly. “Of course, of course. Well, I better get going--”

She padded past him, towards the laundry pile. She kept a steady eye on him, turning as she went. “And what are YOU doing here?”

He made sure to hide the carrot-print panties behind his back. “Oh, you know… The same. Clawhauser totally forgot some snacks in his pants, and you know how picky he can be about not wanting the generic stuff in the break-room…”

She rolled her eyes. “He can be such a queen sometimes,” she agreed. “Well, see you later!”

He nodded. “Oh, yeah. See you tomorrow, Hopps,” he returned cheerfully, escaping as discreetly as he could.

God, that was close.

(~)

God, that was close.

She let out a deep breath as he left, fishing out Nick's underwear from a basket. The laundry wasn't scheduled to be done for another half an hour, thankfully. 

She had what she needed. 

The rest of the trip home was uneventful.

(~)

Nick locked the door behind him, and held up his ill-gotten gains: A pair of panties, laced with Judy's sweat and scent.

He practically tore off his clothing, leaving it lying in the halls as he made a beeline for his room. He'd been planning this for a week.

God, he couldn't wait.

(~)

God, she couldn't wait.

She didn't, either. As soon as she'd locked her doors, she hopped up onto her bed, one paw diving into her panties. She didn't have the patience to pull her clothes off.

Not when release was so close. His scent was so close.

She pressed his underwear against her face--

(~)

-And took a deep huff of her panties.

Fuck… It was everything he'd hoped for. That he'd dreamed about. The scent of her pussy alone was enough to push his cock all the way from his sheath without even touching himself.

Not that he'd use that as an excuse. He gladly touched himself, wrapping a paw around his erection.

He ground his nose into a wet spot, and--

(~)

-Huffed deeply, filling her lungs with that foxy scent.

God, that just about set her loins on fire. Her paw worked frantically at her pussy, making her bite her lip. 

She'd only just started, and already she knew--

(~)

-He wasn't going to last very long.

He couldn't help it. She smelled so damn GOOD. God, he wished he could just bury his muzzle in the real thing. To breathe in nothing but her scent, taste her arousal running down her legs.

No. She could never know. She was--

(~)

-Just a friend, right? So why did it feel so damn GOOD to touch herself to him?

She could just about picture his dick. His knot. She'd found pictures online, of course. And, as silly as it was, she sometimes liked to think that Nick's package would look a little bit like Ferrel Focks' own.

That was silly, of course. Thinking he'd have the knot of a porn star.

She moaned softly into the night. She was close. She couldn't hold back. She didn't want to.

She pressed his underwear into her nose, drawing a long breath as she came, soaking her paw in her slick feminine arousal. “Nick...”

(~)

He pressed her panties into his nose, drawing a long breath as he came, soaking his paw in long ropes of sticky, gooey seed. “Judy...”

He never knew that at that exact moment, Judy was doing almost exactly the same thing across the city.

He rolled over in bed, reaching for a tissue waiting in a tissue box nearby with his other hand. Once his fur was wiped clean, he rolled over--

(~)

-And closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be a new day-

“Hey, is she done masturbating yet?”

“Dude, she can probably hear you, shut up!”

“Well, we could hear HER, so it's only fair-”

She wrapped the pillow around her ears, smiling dreamily as she dozed off.

She dreamed of foxes.

And, across the city, Nick dreamed of rabbits.

( * * * )

He stared at her.

She stared at him.

It was the first time either of them had seen each other since last night. Since the plan had gone off without a hitch.

Suddenly, the both of them blushed deeply and glanced away. “Boy, hot out today, isn't it?” Nick commented, rubbing his neck with a paw.

“Sure is,” she agreed blithely.

They spoke at the same time. “Ready to get to work, partner?”

He narrowed his eyes. “I thought you were going to say 'friend'.”

“Well, I thought you were going to say 'friend'. We are friends, right?”

“Oh, sure, sure. But I think we're better as partners.”

“Of course! We could do so many things together.”

“So many, many things.”

The both of them flushed deeply, and without looking at each other shuffled off to the meeting room for the morning's assignments.

Clawhauser dipped a donut in his coffee, watching them go by from his place at the front desk. His visitor, Officer Fangmeyer, also watched the fox and rabbit pass by with a raised eyebrow.

The tiger asked the question the both of them were thinking. “So, when do you think they're gonna get together?”

“Oh, I give them three days, at most.” Clawhauser immediately replied, taking a bite of his donut.

Just another day at the ZPD.


End file.
